gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Playsonic2
Mi Discusión (Clickea aquí para dejarme un nuevo mensaje) ' '(Si te dejé un mensajé, no respondas aquí, responde en tu discusión) Bienvenido Hola Playsonic2, soy ClaudeSpeed9425, usuario de esta wiki. Bienvenido a la wiki, y espero que te siga gustando tanto como dices en tu página de usuario. En estos momentos necesitamos usuarios, asique, Bienvenido otra vez. -- 19:41 16 ago 2007 (UTC) Gracias Hola, leí en tu pagina que conteste en mi discusión, así que aquí está. Pues gracias por darme la bienvenida, no sé si lo vistes, pero ya posteé un artículo, si no es así, aquí está Wrong Side of the Tracks, lo posteé y me gustó, así que me dispongo a postear más, y ayudar. Claro que habrá algun fallo de ortografía y eso porque soy Brasileño, pero vivo en España. Pero tengo algunas dudas, en que sitio hago estos cuadritos en los que poneis el nombre y debajo un pequeño texto? Y el segundo, haciendo un artículo como pongo la tabla de contenidos? Un Saludo ---- :El artículo que hiciste ya lo vi. Por lo de la ortografía, no te preocupes, hay usuarios capaces de arreglarlo. A que te referis con lo del cuadrito del nombre y el texto? Lo viste en mi página de usuario?, si es así debes poner el siguiente código en tu página: ClaudeSpeed9425 Hola, yo soy ClaudeSpeed9425, un fanático de la Saga GTA, que se ha unido a esta wiki para colaborar en su crecimiento. :*En donde dice SteelBlue, va el color del borde :*En donde dice DeepSkyBlue, va el color de fondo :*En donde dice color: white, va el color de la letra (debes sobreescribir "white" solamente) :*En donde dice ClaudeSpeed9425, pones tu nombre :*Y donde dice "Hola, yo soy ClaudeSpeed9425, un fanático de la Saga GTA, que se ha unido a esta wiki para colaborar en su crecimiento.", pones el texto que quieras. :*Otra cosa, esta tabla no la uses para los artículos. *Para la tabla de contenidos, se pone sola si pones por lo menos dos (titulares). Cualquier cosa no dudes en dejarme algún mensaje en mi discusión, o en la de otro usuario. -- 20:01 16 ago 2007 (UTC) ---- Si ya lo sé, la tabla la quiero para el usuario, pero sigo con una duda. Hay que escribir los colores en ingles, me sé muchos, pero DeepSkyBlue por ejemplo, es mezclado, y eso ya se complica... :Para saber TODOS los colores, ve a esta página. -- 22:24 16 ago 2007 (UTC) Usuario: Yadow... Hola Playsonic, soy ClaudeSpeed9425. Queria saber quien es el "Usuario: Yadow". Te vi que creaste la página de usuario... y bueno... queria saber...-- 19:54 24 ago 2007 (UTC) Es un amigo mío, me pidió que le hiciera la pagina de usuario. Pronto creará artículos de misiones tambien conmigo. Saludo ! Felicitaciones Hola Playsonic2, queria felicitarte por los arts que has hecho. Te estas convirtiendo en un gran usuario. Una pregunta, ¿por que las fotos que pones (la mayoria) se ven mal?, se ven borrosas... -- 22:02 25 ago 2007 (UTC) * Es porque las saco de www.gtamissions.com, les hago fotos de pantalla... oye claude, me podrías darme tu MSN para hablar? Salu2 PD: Otra cosilla, Yadow y yo hicimos un team jeje, el Team Missions, misiones de GTA en Wikiii :Te paso una página mejor de donde se pueden conseguir la mayoria de las fotos de las misiónes, la Wikipedia del GTA en Nerlandes (o algo así). Ahí solo tienes que poner el nombre de la misión en su buscador. Mi MSN es: ClaudeSpeed9425@hotmail.com. Tal vez después te agrege a mi otro mail. Con respecto a lo del Team Missions, ¿hay espacio para uno más?, me gustaria unirme, ya que yo haré misiones del GTA: LCS y del GTA: VCS (que los tengo nuevos para la Play2 jeje). -- 22:41 25 ago 2007 (UTC) Userbox... Ya está hecha la userbox, hay que poner: , y va a quedar así: :Si queres cambiar los colores, avisame o hacelo vos. -- 03:25 26 ago 2007 (UTC) Vaya Vaya tío, muy buenos artículos, espero que sigas así ayudando a la GTA Encyclopedia, veo que lo has hecho muy bien! Felicitaciones :) Soy Biohazard Problemas Hola, Playsonic2. Te voy a preguntar como pongo las plantillas para que puntuen mis articulos, como los que tiene ClaudeSpeed en su pagina.Gracias.--Droides 19:30 31 ago 2007 (UTC) Bueno, te lo contestó Kenbill en su discusión, mira por ahí, yo tampoco lo sabía, así que lo puse, vota por ahí !! Saludos !! 21:55 31 ago 2007 (UTC) Páginas requieridas Si necesitas cambiarlas siempre puedes mirar en special:wantedpages -- 17:04 1 sep 2007 (UTC) Muy bien, eso haré... Gracias !! -- 17:11 1 sep 2007 (UTC) Sugerencias y peticiones. Hola, solo te quieria pedir que por favor cambiaras el formato de mi pagina de user, ya que la plantilla de mas arriba se me ve mal. Tambien te quieria advertir que firmando con el color rojo, la gente pensara que no tienes pagina de user, yo me entere antes de ayer al hacer una prueba.--Droides 09:14 2 sep 2007 (UTC) Enseguida lo haré, y gracias por el consejo Droides, mi user lo pondré Cyan... Saludos 10:19 2 sep 2007 (UTC) PDÑ: Lo acabo de poner Orange, no cyan xD SAludos !! Hola, PlaySonic2. Te quieria pedir que arreglaras el foro de Ratchet & Clank Wiki, ya que no funcciona. Miralo tu mismo. --Droides 11:28 7 sep 2007 (UTC) Acabo de mirarlo y si funciona... ¿que es lo que no funciona allí? SaLudos -- 12:07 7 sep 2007 (UTC) Prueba a dejar un mensaje y veras que NO aparece. --Droides 13:48 7 sep 2007 (UTC) Hola, Playsonic2. Si yo no estoy y tienes la ocasion de hablar cn un administrador de esta wiki para que haga el logo y arregle el foro, te lo agradeceria. --Droides 14:50 7 sep 2007 (UTC) Me quiero unir a TEAM MISSIONS Hola Playsonic2, soy un nuevo usuria llamado RicardoCJMendez y me quiero unir a Team Missions porque he notado que falta muchas misiones en el juego de GTA: San Andreas y ese juego lo he pasado ya cuatro veces, me preguntaba como me puedo unir al Team Missions, gracias Podrías hacerlo, netrar en el lugar de Nachete, ya que se fue... pero he visto tus arts, intenta seguir un orden, yo estoy en las misiones de San Fierro, empieza el desierto ! Pero una cosa, antes de hacer un art reúne toda la info disponible, como lo hago yo, para q te salgan mayores... pues eso, un saludo ! -- 21:33 7 sep 2007 (UTC) San Andreas: Families 4 Life -- Trailer oficial Ya está listo el trailer oficial. Lo puedes descargasr de aquí: http://www.savefile.com/files/1038295 Saludos Play. --Yadow 01:33 8 sep 2007 (UTC) La discusion de Kenbill Hola, Playsonic2. Te quieria pedir que miraras en la discusion de Kenbill a ver si entiendes lo que dice para que podamos arreglar el foro. --Droides 09:00 9 sep 2007 (UTC) PNG Hola, PlaySonic2. He mirado la discusion de Kenbill y dice que tienes que poner .png en minusculas, te dejo algo de la wiki de Ratchet & Clank inglesa para que te inspires. Saludos, Droides. --Droides 07:32 10 sep 2007 (UTC) Team Missions Hola, PlaySonic2. Como me dijiste ayer es el MSN, estoy dentro de Team Missions y me gustaria saber si soy yo, un administrador o tu es que pone la plantilla de Team Missions en mi pagina de usuario y me agrega en la lista. Un saludo, --Droides 07:35 15 sep 2007 (UTC). :Mejor que lo hagas tu mismo Droides, hazlo :-) -- 10:08 15 sep 2007 (UTC) Esta bien, lo hare yo mismo. --Droides 11:44 16 sep 2007 (UTC) Brasileiro No lo había percatado. Y por ello quería pedirte una cosa, ¿por qué no pides en Requests una versión portuguesa? No te digo que te olvides de nosotros, pero puedes trabajar en ella también. Ya tienes bastante experiencia, puedes llevarlo bien. -- 17:01 21 sep 2007 (UTC) :Te refieres a una GTE en portugues ? No lo sé, he hecho una en español de Prince of PErsia, no sé si la has visto, y creo que 2 wikis... -- 12:18 22 sep 2007 (UTC) :Yo trabajo en cuatro con frecuencia, y de vez en cuanto se suma WP. Además, las wikis nuevas no dan mucho la vara, y si no mira la de Elder Scrolls. Los Cambios Recientes están vacíos salvo por alguna pequeña deción mía ¬¬ -- 12:33 22 sep 2007 (UTC) :Es una buena idea, puede que lo haga... Pasate por la mia para ver como va: Prince of Persia -- 16:24 22 sep 2007 (UTC) :Nostá nadamal ;). Hay cosas de estilo que podrían ser meoradas. Te ayudaría tanto ahí como en la portuguesa, pero como no se nada del prince of persia ni portugués (lo entiendo escrito, pero no lo puedo escribir) pues, bueno... Aún así, con otras cosas si puedo ayudar -- 16:50 22 sep 2007 (UTC) :Con lo de Plantillas y esto, vale... Has tenido una buena idea con lo de la de portugues, creo que lo haré, pero despues de algún tiempo -- 16:55 22 sep 2007 (UTC) :Una cosilla, ahora que he leído lo de Prince of Persia, tu wiki no aparece aquí: Juegos de otras lenguas y siendo la lista con todas las wikis "categorizadas" por idiomas, debería de figurar, creo que debería servir para atraer a gente.